


Nightmare

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, seongjoong, writing at late hours again lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: Seonghwa dreamt of Hongjoong leaving him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Nightmare

_Seonghwa smiles at his boyfriend, holding the younger's hands as he adoringly looked at him, but he was kind of confused on why Hongjoong wasn't smiling back at him and seemed to only stare at the ground._

_" Is there something wrong, Joong? " , Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong finally looked at him, and the next thing he said rang in Seonghwa's ears._

_" Let's break up. " , Hongjoong pulls his hands away. His face didn't look upset at all, like he had been planning to say those words for a long time._

_" W-What.. hold on Joong let's talk about this- " , Hongjoong cuts him off by standing up. " There's nothing to talk about, goodbye Seonghwa. "_

_Hongjoong walked towards the exit of the café, not sparing a glance at Seonghwa._

_He scrambled out of his seat, trying to catch up with the younger. He ran and ran, but he only seemed to go further away._

_Then Hongjoong stopped. Seonghwa smiled a little, ready to run towards him when an another man appeared, pulling Hongjoong into a hug._

_Seonghwa stood on his place, watching the scene unfold. Hongjoong smiled widely at the man, and held his hand as they both started walking away._

_He collapsed on the ground, as sobs escaped from his mouth. His chest was hurting, like something was weighing it down._

_Hongjoong fell out of love._

Seonghwa gasped as he woke up, face filled with tears. He sat down, wiping his tears away as he tried to steady his breathing. 

His surroundings were still dark, which meant it was either midnight or post-midnight.

' It was just a dream, it's okay. ' , he tries to reassure himself, but the dream replayed in his head. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry again.

Hongjoong wouldn't leave him, right? 

He climbed down his bed to check the lower bunk, but he wasn't there. More tears started to fall from his eyes.

He grabbed his phone, contacting Hongjoong. He re-dialed several times but there was no answer. 

Seonghwa placed his phone down and laid on Hongjoong's bed. What if Hongjoong is tired of him? Tired of seeing him everyday? 

Negative thoughts were flooding his head and it didn't help him at all as he continued crying. 

After awhile, he falls asleep. 

-

Seonghwa was awoken by a door slammed closed, hearing an ' oh shit ' afterwards. He opened his eyes, seeing Hongjoong in front of the bathroom door.

He must've noticed Seonghwa awake, " Oh no I must've woken you up, sorry. " 

Hongjoong placed his dirty clothes on the basket and hurriedly laid beside Seonghwa. The older was quick to latch on Hongjoong, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

" I'm guessing you missed me " Hongjoong says as he softly chuckled. He felt the younger's fingers playing with his hair. 

Seonghwa still couldn't remove the dream, or more like a nightmare, out of his mind. 

" Please don't leave me. " he says, voice somehow muffled as he buried his face on the younger's chest. Hongjoong was confused.

" Hey hey, what do you mean? " , he asks, now worried because of the sudden words. Hongjoong felt the older shaking, hearing small sniffles. He was quick to rub Seonghwa's back, whispering comforting words in his ear. 

It took awhile for Seonghwa to calm down and collect himself. He sniffed, as Hongjoong pulled away a little so he can see his face.

" I-I just had a nightmare hours ago, you l-left me. It felt so real, I.. please never leave me. " , Hongjoong hugs him again, running his fingers on Seonghwa's hair.

" Shhh I'll never leave you, okay? I love you so much, " Hongjoong kissed his temple, " I'll be by your side no matter what happens. "

They stayed like that for hours, Hongjoong constantly whispering comforting and reassuring words. 

" Can you sing me a song? " , Seonghwa asks, voice barely audible. Hongjoong smiles, " Of course. What song would you like to hear? "

" Anything will do. " 

Hongjoong started singing a song that they both usually listen to. 

Seonghwa felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, and soon fell asleep. Hongjoong noticed his boyfriend's breathing evened, which meant he's already asleep.

He pulled the covers up for the both of them, as he snuggled closer. He closed his eyes, thinking about Seonghwa and their future before he eventually falls asleep.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it c:


End file.
